scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mei Ling
: Block-Long Hong Kong Terror | actor= Moira Quirk }} Mei Ling is a talented leader of an amateur acrobatics performance group. Physical appearance Mei is an Asian female, with black hair tied into two buns on top of her head. She also has a slim figure. She wears a yellow and purple gymnast outfit. Personality She developed a crush on Shaggy Rogers and tried to save him from danger, even to the point of kidnapping him. She then gave him her rubber ducky as a parting gift, hoping they'd meet again. Skills and abilities She has great acrobatic capabilities which allow her to leap to great heights and perform fancy flips. She used this talent to perform multiple daring rescues. History ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season three She first appeared during the dragon's attack on her father's toy company, where she used her acrobatic skills to rescue Shaggy and Scooby. She quickly left afterward. The gang properly met her when she was with her team inside her father's store rehearsing. Velma Dinkley asked why she wanted to keep her rehearsing a secret. Mei said it was because her father wanted her to help take care of the store, as opposed to her real dream of becoming an acrobat, which made her a potential suspect for the attacks on his business. Shaggy then showed her his broken rubber ducky, and Mei revealed that she had a female rubber ducky as well. Mei then told the gang that they might find some clues at warehouse twelve. Fred recommended that Mei is safe from the dragon, but she wasn't worried in the slightest. Later at the warehouse, a mysterious figure clad in black abducted Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. When the rest of the gang arrived, they noticed that Shaggy and Scooby were missing and wondered where they went. Velma found gold powder on the floor and realized that they were likely at the mall, which is exactly where they turned out to be, tied to a chair. Velma then suspected that Mei Ling might have been responsible for the kidnapping, but Shaggy thought otherwise. The dragon showed up and chased the gang all over the mall. Mei then leaped in and saved their lives. Velma was still suspicious, since every time the dragon showed up, she saved them in the nick of time. Just then, the dragon kidnapped Mei and took her away. When the gang captured the dragon, it was revealed that Wu was the true culprit and the team was helping him, while Mei Ling was gagged and tied inside the dragon. As soon as the team was taken away, Mei revealed that she had kidnapped Shaggy and Scooby because she didn't want Shaggy to get hurt. Shaggy was sad that he would never see his rubber ducky again, but then Mei gave Shaggy her ducky as a parting gift. Appearances * ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 310. Block-Long Hong Kong Terror Category:Characters from China Category:Main characters' love interests Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 characters